His Weakness
by MiHnn
Summary: He was the perfect Russo. Until she was born." - Heavy Jalex. Oneshot.


**A/N - I always knew that Alex and Justin had chemistry but damn! The movie! Seriously??? They were just practically oozing UST. So, decided to write my own Jalex to try it out. It doesn't have an air of completion, but I felt the need to leave this open ended.  
**

**Keeping the characters in character is always hard, but since this is my first WOWP fic, it's especially difficult. Please tell me what you think, because reviews help immensely. **

**Thanks for reading. I do not own WOWP.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------**

He knew what his role was. The good son, the helpful brother, the potential full wizard. All these titles were placed on him at a young age. He embraced them. Why shouldn't he? People expected the best from him, and he was happy to oblige. He _was_ the perfect Russo.

Until _she_ was born.

* * *

.

"You _do_ realize that you're a nerd right?"

He tripped, nearly dropping the boiling hot potion he was tending to. "And you _do _realize this is homework right?"

"Psh! Yeah. Homework." She let out a hearty laugh. "As if that exists." Trotting confidently into the lair she jumped onto the blood red couch, lying lazily across it. "Still, if it is homework.. why isn't the potion blue?"

There were so many things wrong with that question. "Because..." He snark-ed annoyed. "the colour changes only when you add the root. And it doesn't change blue, it turns yellow. Something you would have known had you actually done your assignment."

"Oh? You mean the assignment you just did and gave me the answer to?" She looked at him, shrugging. "You're right. Too bad I didn't do it."

He nearly dropped the potion again. How could he fall for her tricks so often? _He_ was the intelligent one. "I'm telling Dad." He said smugly as he walked towards the couch.

"Aww. Is little Justin-Wustin sad that he did all the work and told his little sister the answer?" She mocked, wide eyed.

He hated it when she made fun of him. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, Justin-Wustin _is_ upset." Wait. "I didn't mean..." He began.

But she was already bent into two with laughter. "I got you to say Justin-Wustin." Her head suddenly snapped up. "I have to tell Harper." She giggled. "She can start naming your future babies."

Sometimes he thought he must be the only adult between the two of them. "Alex." Her name came out more of a threat.

"Oh would you relax?" She said breezily as she stood up from the couch. "Maybe if you take out that stick up your butt you might actually have some fun."

"I don't have a...."

"...stick up your butt. I know. Blah blah blah. The point is, maybe you should be like me."

"Lazy, selfish, sneaky and fashionably challenged?" He scoffed. "No thanks."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Mature. "No." She said patiently. "Fun, smart, and fashionably _unique."_

"Is that what the hobos call it?"

She glared at him. "Whatever Justin. I was just trying to help you with your social leperness."

He practically snorked with laughter. "Leperness?"

She shrugged, a bit unsure. "What? It's a word. I saw it on Jeapardy." Ignoring his outright laughter, she narrowed her eyes at him and left.

Justin watched her leave, a huge grin across his face. He _did_ love watching her getting worked up over nothing.

.

* * *

Sometimes it seemed like his hard work wasn't enough. Almost as if _he_ wasn't enough. And at times like this, she seemed different too.

* * *

.

It was awful. Things had gone back to normal, but still... the outcome wasn't something he expected. It wasn't supposed to be her, it was supposed to be him.

"What's up with you?" Her voice was mocking, yet he could sense the undertone of concern.

He lifted his head from his hands and turned back to the packing. "Nothing. I was just... Trying to remember if I forgot anything."

She snorted, as she easily made her way to the bed next to his and sat down, legs crossed as she watched him carefully. "You? Forget something? Yeah right." He continued to keep his eyes down, concentrating on his imacculately packed suitcase. "What's really bugging you?" She was leaning back, relaxed. But her eyes watched him intensely as if she knew.

"Nothing."

He didn't look at her. The whole trip he had spent grateful for the way she put them back the way they were. But now, with the prospect of going home and facing reality again, he didn't think he could face losing to her all over again.

When he did finally look up after re-arranging his suitcase for the fourth time, he found her still watching him, as if she hadn't moved. "What?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

He couldn't help but look at her quizically. She wasn't telling him something. Deciding to ignore her, he began to re-check his items list. After a few minutes, she stood up with a sigh.

"Oh, and Justin..?" He looked up, just in time to see her grab her towel and sun hat. "Next time? I won't go so easy on you." Grabbing his sun block, she left.

He couldn't help the slight smile. She did always know the right thing to say, even if it was extremely insulting.

.

* * *

She would never admit it, but she always counted on him being there for her. Just being there was enough. And even when he wasn't...she always forgave him.

* * *

.

It was the perfect day. For the first time he skipped school, but it was for a good cause. And now he had the best news to tell his family, and he couldn't wait. Unfortunately, it looked like he had to.

"What's wrong?"

His father and mother looked at each other before looking at him sadly. "It's Alex. Again." His father gruffed out as he took a seat on the couch. His wife looked on forlorn until she mumbled something about doing the laundry and leaving.

His chest filled with dread. "What did she do?"

His father rubbed his face tiredly. "She might get suspended." He looked away. "Or worse."

"What? What happened?" He quickly took a seat. Somehow he knew the news just had to be bad.

His father's eyes met his. "She used magic on a mortal." That wasn't too bad. She's done that plenty of times. "And she got caught." Justin felt his chest tighten. He knew what this meant. Possible exposure. Alex, losing her powers.

"Where is she?" His throat felt constricted.

"Upstairs."

Justin tried to ignore the hollowness his father seemed to have adopted. Moving cautiously, he went to her bedroom door and stopped. Normally, using a simple spell on a mortal wasn't that bad. It wasn't the end of the world, unless she did something that couldn't be reversed. Thinking twice about knocking to announce himself, he simply turned the knob and entered her bedroom. He saw her on the floor, leaning against her bed, her head hidden against her legs which she had pulled against her. Deciding to take the comforting approach, he simply sat down next to her, and waited. She didn't speak. She didn't even look at him. She just kept her head down. After some agonizingly long minutes, Justin couldn't take anymore. "Alex-"

"Where were you?" Her head snapped up, her tear streaked face causing him to wince. "I looked everywhere for you, and you weren't there."

"I..."

"You're always there, Justin. I looked _everywhere_." Her voice cracked as she let out another tiny sob. He reached for her, to show some sort of comfort, but she shrugged away from him. "Don't touch me."

The snub hurt. "Okay." He whispered, his arms falling limply by his side. Because really, what else could he do?

He sat there silent, and waited until her sniffles subsided. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked at him. "Where were you?" She was truly curious now.

He looked at her then, wondering if the truth would make her feel worse. Deciding that this is probably the only excuse that was believable, he decided to forge ahead. "I found out today that there were interviews being held for a spot on the the 'Young Wiz Entrepreneur Competition', so I decided to cut school and try out."

Her eyes widened for a second before she snorted, and let out a loud laugh. "Figures! Only something nerdier would get you to skip the nerd zone." He watched her continue to laugh in confusion, until he couldn't help it, and he began to laugh along with her. She was right. It was funny. They laughed until the memory of why they were there came crashing back. Her face fell at the same moment his did. "Dad told you?"

He shook his head. "Not everything."

Sighing, she stretched out her legs and looked up thoughtfully. "I decided to prank Johnny, because he was being mean-er than usual to Parker. So I decided to do the reverse spell to turn him ugly, only... it sorta turned him green." She looked at him, her eyes questioning. Maybe she expected him to reprimand her, give her a lecture. Instead, he laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked in the midst of her own slight laughter in response to his.

"I don't know." He sputtered out. "I just can't help but picture Johnny green."

She chuckled, finding the hilarity in the situation. "Yeah, he _did _look like a toad. Warts and all."

That thought made him laugh even harder. She watched him, her laughter subsiding.

"Every thing's going to be alright, won't it?"

He sobered, the topic turning once more to something he dreaded. "Yeah. It'll all be fine." She nodded as if she believed him before her arms circled around his waist, and her head rested on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

The thing is, he believed that it would be.

.

* * *

He was never a person to defend her. Not unless she needed it.

* * *

.

"Justin, it won't work." His father was livid.

"He's right, honey. What makes you think that they'll give you a chance?" His mother was skeptical.

And the truth was, so was he. "They will have to. Look, I don't have everything figured out, but I'm pretty sure it will work."

His father sighed. "How sure?"

He cringed, his mind doing the mathematics. "About eighty seven percent?"

They stiffened as they noticed the object of their discussion coming down the stairs. "What are you guys talking about?" Looks passed between them. Each one panicked, not knowing how to handle the situation. "Well?" She came and stood in front of them, arms crossed as if parenting unruly kids. His father cracked under the pressure first.

"Justin thinks that he maybe able to get your powers back by dividing his."

"Jerry!" His mother threw her husband a look of disappointment.

"What? It's not like she won't find out." His father shrugged.

But Alex wasn't looking at their parents, she was looking at him. Her eyes studying his. "What?" Her voice was soft, and for some reason he felt like they were the only two people in the room.

He shrugged, trying to look casual. "It's possible. I thought if I approached Crumbs about this..."

"Justin." She shook her head, her expression earnest. "You don't need to give up your powers for me."

Admitting that he was, would be like admitting that he cared about her. Something he tried not to show. "I won't be giving up my powers. I would just be.." He couldn't decide what word to use. "..reducing them."

She still looked on, confused. "But, we're going to have to compete over it anyway. Won't this make it easier?"

She didn't get it. "Yeah. We have to compete in a competition that you won."

"I was lucky." She scoffed, and he kind of believed that she believed it. "You were the one who deserved to win."

He walked towards her. "No, you deserved to win." She had to understand that he had made his peace with that.

"Just because I did?" She sounded skeptical.

"Yeah." He couldn't help it if his tone sounded affectionate.

"Whatever it is." Jerry said, interrupting. "I don't like it. No matter how much I want Alex to get her powers back. The transfer will weaken you."

Justin's eyes closed for a second in an effort not to feel her eyes on him. His father could never keep a secret from her. Deciding to keep the mood light, he let out a tiny laugh. "It won't be that bad."

"You're right, Justin." Alex piped in, sounding more serious than he's ever known her to. "Because you're not doing it." With a nod towards her parents, she turned on her heel and left. Leaving the three of them to look at each other, surprised.

.

* * *

She wasn't the type to show weakness, but somehow she could always show it around him.

* * *

.

"Shouldn't you go back to your room?" She snark-ed as she flipped a page of her magazine.

Raising his eyebrows in question, he pushed down the flap of the laptop so he could see her. "You're the one who's pinning me to your bed."

"Please. As if me using your legs as a pillow is stopping you from leaving."

Without saying a word, he went back to his essay. She looked at him questioningly before she lifted her head off him, her body practically snaking over his to move closer. "You're still not mad because I refused to take your powers, are you?" He stopped typing, his eyes still focused on the screen. "It has to be one of three of us, it makes sense that I bow down." She leaned down closer over him, her hand lying lightly against his hip.

Keeping his face impassive, he faced her. "I never figured you to be a chicken, Alex."

She moved slightly back, as if insulted. "Are you calling me a coward?"

He smirked, feeling the usual sparing beginning. "I guess I am."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "You know what?" She moved away from him. "You should go back to your own bedroom."

Welcoming her absence from on top of him, Justin grabbed his laptop. "Fine." He stood up, ready to exit, when he turned to face her once more. "It's not right, you know. Competing in a family competition without you." Keeping his head down he left, feeling her eyes burn into his back.

.

* * *

He has always been the first person she goes to for help.

* * *

.

"Get up! Up and at 'em!"

Justin groaned as he snuggled deeper into his covers. Since when did _she_ become a morning person?

"Come on, sleepyhead." He felt her tug on his comforter. "Get up now, or I'll be forced to make Max put snakes in your bed."

Even under his sleepy state, he snorted. A bad habit he had gradually picked up from his sister.

"Fine. MAX!"

He gasped, pulling the covers away from him and sitting up in panic. He was great-ed with her usual snarky, chirpy form, as she giggled at his fear. Squinting at his bedside table clock, he glared at her. "Alex! It's one in the morning!"

She looked out, surprised. "Is it? Whoops!" But the way she grinned, he knew, it was no mistake. "Yeah. By the way.. I kind of need your help."

Sighing, he leaned back. "What did you do now?"

Giggling uncontrollably, she sat down next to him in bed. "I might have done something with a wand... and a duck..." She looked up thoughtfully. "And maybe a taxi." She grinned widely at him, and suddenly, he knew!

"Alex!" He hissed. "Are you drunk?"

"Wha? Me? No. _No._ Hm. Nooooo." She giggled. "That's a funny word."

Groaning, he got out of his bed and tried to pull her with him, but she continued to giggle, refusing to leave his bed. "Alex! Come on. I have to get you to bed."

"But why?" She whined, falling down on his covers. "I like it here." She grabbed hold of and hugged his pillows while he tried in vain to disentangle her. Deciding that force was necessary, he somehow put his arms under her back and knees and lifted her against his chest. "Umph!" She let out a loud laugh, which he 'shush'd. And her response was to 'secretly' giggle. "Aw. Aren't you just being the perfect big brother or what?" She grinned as she poked his side, something she knew from years of training that he found ticklish. He couldn't help it, he nearly dropped her on his bed, but settled for placing her down as gently as possible even with her poking him, her giggles infectious.

"Alex-"

"You know what?" She grabbed the collar of his night shirt and pulled his head towards her, forgetting that his arms were pinned under her. "I'm going to miss you when you go off to college. Who's going to get me out of trouble?" She whined. He nodded distractedly trying to remove his numbing arms. "Thank you for everything, Justin." She screeched as her arms circled around his head and brought his face close to hers. He should have known this was coming, but then again, who would? She kept his head still as her lips lightly grazed his. His eyes widened, and he stiffened, his thoughts pausing long enough for her chaste kiss to be an onslaught on his lips. She pulled against his bottom lip which caused a shiver to go up his spine. That was what broke the trans. In panic, he somehow pulled away from her. Sighing contentedly, she rolled over and immediately fell asleep. Leaving her brother to stare mesmerized. He just couldn't wrap his head over what happened. And what he felt. Deciding that sleep might help him forget, he went downstairs and made a bed on the couch. But he was wrong.

He didn't sleep a wink that night.

.

* * *

They never were awkward around each other.

* * *

.

He mistakenly bumped into her. "Sorry."

She didn't say anything, moving awkwardly under his arms to reach the kitchen counter. They stayed silent, staying in opposite corners, eyes avoiding each other, gestures careful.

Max noticed it first. "What's wrong with the two of you?"

""Nothing."" Their eyes met for a second before Justin thought it prudent to go upstairs and study. After a moment of indecision, Alex followed him. She saw him pacing around his bedroom before she announced her presence by shutting the door behind her. "Hey!"

He practically jumped out of his skin. "Alex! You scared me." He watched her, as she stood nervously in front of him. He wanted to tell her that it was nothing. Really. But that somehow felt wrong.

"About last night-"

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand dismissively.

She nodded, her eyes still avoiding his. "Sorry."

"Yeah. Um.." He looked around. "I have to get back to studying, so if you don't mind.." He gestured towards his door.

"Yeah. Sure. I just.." She moved towards him, and it took all his control not to move back in panic. "I just wanted you to know that it was a silly mistake." She let out a nervous laugh. So did he. His laughter stopped as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you for not telling anyone about this."

He circled his arms around her. "I won't."

"I know." She whispered near his ear before she pulled back. They stayed close, their faces inches apart, their arms still around each other. "I really am going to miss you." Her voice was soft and sincere, and his gaze really shouldn't have fallen from her eyes.

It took their father calling them for dinner for him to let her go.

.

* * *

He always believed that if people wanted it to, things can always go back to normal. _Always._

* * *

.

"My baby's growing up." His mother practically suffocated him with her hug.

His father on the other hand, kept a brave face. "Now, now, Theresa. I'm sure Justin would like to breathe." Pulling his son away from his wife, _he_ proceeded to suffocate him, his eyes tearing.

"Thanks guys. But I'm only going for a few months." The grip didn't loosen. "I'll be coming back for Christmas." Still nothing. "I can bring a progress report on all the substations around there." His father let him go quickly.

"You do that. And I want it all categorised."

"Got it, Dad." Before his mother could grab onto his again, he pulled his younger brother into a hug. "See ya, Max."

"And don't forget, Justin." His brother stated wisely. "Everyone else in college is probably in the CIA special forces."

At least his brother sounded wise when he said it. "O-kay." There was still one person he needed to say goodbye to.

"Alex?" His father and mother looked around. "Maybe she's in the lair. I'll go check." His father started moving, but then stopped. "Theresa, check her bedroom. Max, the substation." He turned around muttering all the while about the 'insensitive daughter'. The rest following his lead.

When the apartment door opened, he somehow knew it was her. "You're leaving?"

He gestured to all of his bags. "Yeah. Everyone's looking for you."

Her face scrunched up in confusion before it relaxed in understanding. "Oh! So that's why Max was trying to pack you sixteen sandwiches. You know, to bribe the CIA spies."

"I'm actually going to miss him." He chuckles. "And you. I'm going to miss you too." He shouldn't have sounded awkward.

"Yeah. Me too." She walked past him, heading towards the stairs.

"What! No hug?" He was about to leave for a few months, how could she not wish him?

She bit her lower lip thoughtfully before she started towards him. Justin opened his arms wide, expecting her to hug him. But instead she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him softly. "Don't have too much fun at college." He couldn't help but just stare at her, even after his parents returned to find their lost daughter. Even when they continued to say their goodbyes. Even when he left. Because really, he knew he wouldn't think about anything else that whole semester.

.

* * *

She always had a habit of angering him, making him lose his cool. He never understood why.

* * *

.

She wasn't there to greet him. The one person he had to settle something with. He waited patiently until he heard her sneaking in past curfew, her habit almost second nature to him.

"You're late." He tried to disguise his anger.

"Jeez, Justin. You scared me." Without a second glace at him, she tried to make it to the stairs. But he was quick, grabbing her arm to stop her. "What? You're on curfew patrol now?"

"Is this a joke to you?" He was trying to understand.

She sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Surely she knew what he was referring to. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Actually, Justin. No, I don't. I would have, had you actually called me when you went away." His arm dropped hers. He wanted to... but. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Alex!"

She whipped around, her eyes deadly. "What?"

Maybe he should just dive in. "Why did you kiss me?" He tried to stop his voice from breaking. He tried.

She seemed taken aback. But she recovered quick, shrugging like she always does. "Is it so bad to kiss your brother goodbye?"

She still wasn't getting it, was she? "It is, when the kiss was not something you give your brother."

Her eyes seemed to spark with intensity. "That was the type of kiss I would give my brother."

"Oh?" He scoffed. "So then what kind of kiss wouldn't you give your brother?" His voice was sarcastic because really, he didn't believe her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits before she grabbed his neck and slammed her lips against his. His first reaction was to pull away. Instead, he pulled her closer, taking control of the situation as she passionately kissed him back. Their movements were rapid, feverish and full of need. He didn't know how, but he had her up against the wall pouring all of his frustration into her by how he groped her, kissed her, bruised her. She didn't stop, or let him stop. It was as if he could feel her in his veins, and no matter how close he got to her, it wasn't enough. She moaned as her hips moved against his and suddenly, he felt sick. He roughly pushed himself away, his breathing just as ragged as hers.

"I..." What could he say? His mind was a blank. "I got to go." Without waiting for her reaction, he ran. Just ran out and into the street. He couldn't stay there, not now. He found a lonely corner just before his legs gave way and he slid lifelessly to the ground. He simply stared out. At nothing. At everything. It seemed surreal. But then he looked down at his hands and he remembered what she felt like under him, against him... and he cried.

.

* * *

His role was simple. Given to him by people who trusted him, and expected so much for him. And within the span of a few months he wanted to give it all up. Everything. Just as long as she wasn't his sister.

**The End. **


End file.
